


Pool Day

by ShefaniLove



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShefaniLove/pseuds/ShefaniLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Gwen have some fun in the pool which leads to a little more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Day

"Hey Hun what you doing in there?"

"Hold on babe I'll be out in a minute."

"Holy fuck!" Gwen is standing in the doorway of her walk in closet in a tiny tiny bikini. She is literally the hottest most beautiful person I've ever set my eyes on

"You like it?"

"Do I like it!? That's not even a question. You could be wearing a paper bag and I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off you but this this is possibly the best thing I've ever seen." Gwen starts to slowly and sexily walk over to where I'm sitting on our bed. I stand up to meet her half way. 

"I bought it just a for you cowboy." She's starting to become more confident and she knows how much her sweetness and beauty controls me. She wraps her arms comfortably around my neck and starts to pull my head down to meet hers. The taste of her lips on mine and the feel of her velvety soft skin against my body is making me very hot. Right when I was about to lose all self control Gwen pulled back a bit and looked up at me with those heartbreak eyes.

"So I was thinking it's super hot out and we have the day to ourselves, why don't we go for a dip in the pool?"

"I don't know Gwen swimming isn't exactly my thing."

"Come on Blake pleassseeee?"

"Gosh well I can't say no to a pretty girl begging." 

"Yay!! Thanks Blake! Meet you outside?"

"Meet you there sweetheart."

I give her a quick kiss and watch as her sexy body leaves out the bedroom door and to he backyard. I shake myself out of the daze she has me in and immediately start to panic. I don't go swimming very often and I don't even own a swimsuit. Gwen is the sexiest being alive and I'm....me. I mean I know I've lost a lot of weight in this past year but I've still got a beer belly and my damn man boobs. I know Gwen doesn't really care and she's seen it all I mean we've had sex plenty of times but this is in broad daylight and people could see us or the stupid paps could take pictures. I go through some of my drawers and finally just grab basically the one pair of shorts I own and an old tshirt and throw them on. I still feel uncomfortable since this isn't my normal attire but I decide to go out anyways.

"There's my sexy cowboy!" Her eyes light up just as she sees me and she gets out of the water and basically skips over and into my arms. Water is dripping beautifully off her skin and the sun is shining off her making her look even more angelic than normal. She really is the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

"Let's go Blake."

She grabs my hand and leads me over to the shallow end of the pool and we start to wade in. A few moments earlier I couldn't help but be self conscious but right now I can't think about anything but her and that damn bikini. We are in the water for sometime splashing back and forth and acting like kids when I decide to man up and be bold and grab her bridal style and start to wade in a little deeper. Her arm wraps around my head and we meet for a kiss. I could stay like this all day long her body in mine and the taste of her lips on my lips. 

"You are sexy Blake Shelton."

"That is all you babe"

I set her down once again and her arms run up to my head and I can feel her finger nails running through my hair.

"Your curls are beautiful and they are damn cute cowboy."

The way her eyes are looking up at me its like I'm looking at my whole world, she is my whole world. I put my arms on both sides of her and I push her up against the edge of the pool and she stills against me. I can almost hear her heart beating in anticipation. Our lips crash together and it instantly becomes a battle between our tongues each fighting for sweet dominance. With one hand I palm her ass and with the other I wrap around to feel the defined muscles on her back. The feel of her soft skin covered in the cold water is doing things to me.

I move my head down next to her ear and whisper "I would really like to take this further right here right now but chances are there's probably paps around and unless you wanna give em a big paycheck we should probably get to goin inside."

"Lead the way Blake Shelton."

I see the little sly smirk on her face and I grab her up again and we rush back inside the house.

We don't even make it back to the room yet when she pulls my head down and our lips crash together again. We are standing in the middle of her kitchen water dripping off of our bodies and onto the hard tile floor.

"God Blake Shelton you've been wearing this shirt for too long take it off."

I set her gently on the floor and quickly pull my sopping wet tshirt over my head and throw it behind me. I grab her by the waist and we reconnect. Her wet body against my chest is doing crazy things to me. Her skin has been taunting me all day long so I take my chance and start to kiss her all over. I start on her neck then make my way to her left shoulder then back down to the space between her breasts then travel further down to her beautiful sexy stomach. The further I go down the more I can feel her get worked up. As soon as I reach the top of her bikini bottoms I feel her arms grab a hold of my shoulders and I look up to see her eyes which are full of lust. 

I grab a hold of both sides of her bottoms and I slowly start to drag them down. Every inch that I pull them down I kiss the skin along her inner thigh. Once they reach the bottom and she steps out of them I hurriedly stand up and pick her up and place her on the counter. I giver her smile while I stand in between her open legs. I lower my head and I can hear her breath hitch when I first get a taste of her. I swipe across her core once then she moves her hands to my head pushing me closer to her. I can't take it slow anymore and I start frantically French kissing her clit which makes a deep moan from the back of her throat escape.

"Fuck Blake, fuck!"

"What is it baby girl?"

"I need you, oh fuck, I need you Blake!"

"Need me how?" Now I'm stopped all together and I can feel her heart beat racing and her nails digging into the back of my head. I want to hear her say it.

"I need you in me Blake, shit right now!"

I don't wait any longer. I tear my still soaking shorts off and pick her up. Her legs wrap around my waist. I grab my very hard dick and pump it a few times before sliding into her. She's already so wet, and not just because of the pool, that I slide all the way in on the first try. I start pumping in and out of her and she throws her head back. I push her bikini top up and I play with her sensitive nipples rolling the pink buds through my mouth teasing them with my tongue. One of her arms is holding onto my back while she is dragging the other one down my chest. Her nails definitely leaving a red mark that will be visible for days. 

"Fuck Blake harder!"

I move where her back is up against the fridge so I can get leverage and I push into her faster and harder.

"Oh god, oh god!"

"Come on Gwen you can do it let it go Gwen. Come for me baby girl."

"Oh shit yes yes yes!"

Her breathy moans are signaling her release and right when she is cursing my name I reach mine as well. I fuck both of us through it a little longer until we've both ridden our climaxes out.

I slip out of her and set her feet back on the ground. 

"Oh god what a mess"

She giggles while looking down at the soaking wet floor.

"I think we should go swimming more often baby."

I wiggle my eyebrows at her which makes her laugh. Her arms reach back up around my head and brings me back in for a deep kiss. A kiss full of thanks and love. 

We eventually make our way up to the room and put dry warm clothes on and wipe up the kitchen floor until there is no trace of our love making anywhere to be seen. Just the memory that I'm sure neither of us will ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay these pics killed me and everyone in the fandom. Hope you guys like my depiction of the pool day :)


End file.
